


Sunny Daze

by rubbished



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Trip, Drabble, Mentions of Racism, On the surface, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbished/pseuds/rubbished
Summary: The barrier breaks, and monsterkind is free to roam free among humans on the Surface. Frisk and Sans decide to take a trip to the beach.





	

It was a gorgeous day for this, the sun dazzling as it sits above, filling the world with a glow of gold-laden warmth. It seemed that everyone found themselves in the highest of spirits as they basked in the sunny glow, multi-colored umbrellas and towels tucked under arms stacked with equipment, as if readying for the war rather than a simple day at the beach. Sans himself had brought nothing more than a towel for he and the human to lay on, book to totally fall asleep on at the first paragraph, and sunscreen he didn’t even need. However that didn’t stop the skeleton monster from dabbing a dollop on his nasal bridge, sunglasses taped precarious to the sides of his skull.  
￼  
Out of his usual attire, instead he sports the ugliest Hawaiian button-up that ever lived. Even the average elderly tourist found themselves eyeballing the strange and unflattering pattern, Sans took this all in stride, simply stating “*not everyone can rock this look.” with the most pointed of amused winks, under the floppiest of straw sun hats. Whether he receives odd looks of distaste or those of good humor, that dopey grin never leaves Sans’ features as he ensures the tacky sunglasses taped to his temples will stay on. 

The waves of the shore roll and lull pleasantly against golden sands, the water glittering like a jewel in the sunlight. Splaying out the big towel, Sans shoots a triumphant grin Frisk’s way, bones still buzzing with elation that they had come in the first place. He understood it wasn’t easy, to be so out in the open among the humans that had once dwelled above the Surface first, and it was hardly an easy feat persuading the human child anyhow, but Sans found himself more than glad to have the other here with him to enjoy the warm day, the salt-lick breeze, and to watch the blooming spectrum of rainbow kites lilting in the sky.

Bony toes barely touch the edge of the foamy ocean water, his head inclined to drink up the sun’s radiance. Never would he find himself getting used to a life like this, a life of freedom, one of energy and life. Not even in his wildest dreams had he fathomed a world of so much color, so much vibrance.  
It was a freedom lived bittersweet, but all the more sweeter now that Frisk was here.

With his little companion here, Sans hardly noticed the jeering cries and the dagger-like gazes of prejudice, the refusal to be served a simple soft serve cone or two despite the unforgiving sun. The more than sheepish embarrassment when he returned empty handed, hoping Frisk would be content with a can of cream soda from the cooler instead. He swallowed down the churn of his nonexistent stomach as he watched mother steer their children far away from the duo’s post— deciding that he’d much rather enjoy the dazzling view with Frisk, idly chatting about how his much taller and much more boisterous brother would high-tail for the water with his rubber ducky innertube. The imagery has the child laughing, like the tinkling of a bell. 

That’s enough to leave Sans grinning.

He wanted to say something. Perhaps to thank them for being here. For bringing the both of them here. Or to tell them how proud he was of them. For Frisk to lighten their crippling fears, along with his own. The fear of being judged, to endure the acts of hatred in a race that simply doesn’t understand. Sans quietly remembers the other day being forced to sit in the back of a transit bus, the way he was made to drop a few more coins than those of flesh and veins running hot with blood. 

The burdens that weighed down on Frisk’s shoulders. For taking on such a task that seemed nearly impossible. Freedom, the word was sweet as honey and yet the reality as sour as vinegar. Frisk had believed they could bring monsterkind out into the freedom of the spirited breeze, the sun like a polished coin warming their dusty faces. Never would they have though, let alone anticipated that all they had done was simply place monsters in yet another, bigger cage. One of cold stares and spiteful words, dripping with venom. It was told in the bruises Frisk tried to keep concealed under their school uniform, the dip of their head as a mop of brown hair conceals the blooms of purple and blue on their cheek, stark and violent against rosy cheeks. 

That alone had left Sans’ marrow boiling, seething at the fathomable idea that one would hurt their own kind —simply for the fact that they had helped another.  


Sans can see it in the stories of their eyes, pool of dark brown, flecked with shards of gold that catch in the daylight. He can see it in the smallness of their smiles, lips curling over shyly over a gapped-tooth smile. He could see it in the slump of their shoulders as they sit on the wings by themselves after school, watching the other children run about with fruitless glee. Now it was difficult to coax the child outside, to go out and do things every child should do. Go to the park, the county fair, to the cinema with a bucket brimming with popcorn, all of it was a chore to get the child out the door. 

And the very reason why always left Sans’ soul in pieces. 

Quietly, thoughtfully, he turned away from the sunshine to watch the latter, to watch how the breeze gently curls through the waves of their hair. Now in the light of day, Sans could see some color returning Frisk’s cheeks, the sun browning their round face. Their chin rests on their knees, the softest of smiles on their lips as they gaze down at their sandy toes. Frisk was in dire need of a haircut, their hair gently cascading down their ears and to the crests of their shoulders. A finger drew along the wet sand, an oblong doodle of Sans the skeleton himself. The rolling waves wiped it away before they could add the finishing touch of his trademark grin. 

He wanted to say something. To perhaps apologize. For the way their own kind treated them and well, how their own kind treated the ones they had come to call family. Frisk had always been so wise, but oh too hopeful. It hurt his soul to watch the harsh bricks of reality come crashing down on them. Things are always changing, and maybe after a while differences will be placed aside, prejudices quelled with a heart swelling with open-mindedness. However for now things seemed to be lasting, stuck in their habitual ways. For now Sans would never be able to sit at the bar among men who could enjoy a cold brew, never could Toriel teach humans and teachers alike, never would Muffet see her bakery rise from its broken hind legs, perpetually sweeping away the shattered glass of yet another window shattered with stones and biting words. It was a life many had dreamed to live in, and it was a life they had received. 

One couldn’t be too ungrateful for it, right? 

After all, it’s a beautiful day outside.

A gentle kick at a wave that dared to get too close, and he’s opening his mouth to speak. To break the miles of silence stretching between the two of them. 

“*……” 

“*do you wanna build a sandcastle?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little drabble I had done on my roleplay blog for a friend and their AU Frisk, but because I really liked the writing I decided to give it a little twist, throw in some details here and there, and make this a full-on drabble! It was a lot of fun to kind of delve deeper into the idea that everything probably wasn't cupcakes and rainbows when monsters returned from Underground. Please tell me what you think and if there is anything I need to correct, I love positive feedback on my writing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
